Data Management will provide services to the Program in its data collection and analysis activities. This will include: 1) consultation with participants regarding study design, routine and non-routine analyses, and power calculations; 2) design and maintenance of centralized archives for data generated on the project, including development of methods for inventory of the animal population, data coding and analytical file construction; and 3) development of linked databases to allow across-project analyses. The overall goal of Core activities is to maximize the benefit that can be gained by collaborative research in a program project configuration.